


Our Guests Are Here

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris are getting distracted in each other before their guests arrive for their house warming party





	Our Guests Are Here

“Hey where are you going?”

Iris glanced over her shoulder to where Barry was sprawled out across their bed gazing at her.

He looked pretty damn good she had to admit. His hair all mussed from when her fingers had been running through the silken strands earlier. A light sheen of sweat in the hollow of his throat. Her eyes trailed down the freckles that dotted along his chest and stomach down to where the sheets were tangled around his waist.

Truth be told Iris was very tempted to crawl back into bed with him. To slip under the sheets and press her body as close to his as possible. To freely touch and explore the man she loved. Maybe even repeat what that had been doing together all afternoon. Iris was finding out that Speedsters had the endurance which could stretch out their lovemaking for hours.

But she had to resist because she had a party to host.

“Its almost quarter after four,” Iris told him pointedly. “Everyone will be here in less than an hour.”

“So?” Barry gave her a lopsided grin. “I can have us in twenty-five seconds.”

“Maybe you can,” Iris grabbed her robe to cover her body, an action which earned a frown from Barry. “But I need a little more time to look presentable.”

“You look great now,” Barry said in a lowered voice.

“I look like we just spent the afternoon making love repeatedly.” Iris laughed.

“Exactly,” Barry then smirked in a way that made heat curl in her stomach.

She had to hold firm, she had to be strong.

“I’m taking a shower,” Iris quickly got out of bed and out of his reach. “By the time I get out you better be changed and have all the food set out.”

Iris walked towards their bathroom holding back a smile at Barry’s loud groan of disappointment.

One shower later, Iris had fixed her hair and and applied her make up. She slipped into a black silk dress with pink floral designs she bought a week ago. Maybe a little fancy given the occasion but she knew Barry would love it. After putting on her favorite silver earnings Iris felt ready to host her fist house warming party in her new apartment with Barry.

Iris left the bedroom to find out Barry had followed orders. All the food was laid out in platters on their kitchen’s peninsula. Their new set of glasses were lined up next to the bottles of wine and scotch. He had even had a fire crackling in their stone fireplace. Barry himself was now adjusting and readjusting pillow placements in their living room.

Iris took a second to admire him. His hair was now neatly combed back. He had on a pair of loose black slacks and a light blue button up that unfortunately he always refused to tuck into his pants. Still Iris’s heart warmed at watching her boyfriend fret over pillows.

“Looks good Bar,” Iris spoke up as she moved further into the living room.

Barry glanced towards her, once he got a good look he stumbled backwards and held a pillow in front of himself like a shield.

“Ir-Iris what are you wearing?” Barry croaked out.

“What? Don’t you like it?” Iris smiled at him teasingly.

Barry didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. His eyes swept across her body with a hungry look in them. At how the silk generously hugged around her curves. To the thin straps that left her shoulders bare. And the deep V neckline that was dangerously close to revealing the swell of her breasts.

“I thought this was casual dress,” Barry said in a strained voice and was now holding the pillow over a certain area of his body.

“This is casual,” Iris gathered her long dark tresses over one shoulder to expose the long curve of her neck.

Barry swallowed thickly as red rose high in his cheeks.

“You better find a spot for that pillow,” Iris walked over to kitchen, “And help me bring the wine into the living room.”

The blast of wind singled Iris that Barry had followed her.

“Iris,” Barry said in a strained voice behind her. “You zipper is undone.”

Iris tilted her head to see Barry’s eyes were tracing down the exposed brown skin of her back.

“Hmm is it?” Iris grabbed two bottles of wine. “I hadn’t notice.”

Iris then turned and walked away from him. Making sure to add a little swing in her hips because she knew this dress made her ass look fantastic.

Iris was probably being a little unfair with her teasing but she couldn’t help but indulge in this new side of their relationship. She never had a lover before where the teasing came so easily. Neither of them could get enough of winding each other up which made playing games like this a lot more fun.

Iris had half expected Barry to pin her up against the nearest wall. Or maybe pounce on her once they got close to the couch. Instead she felt him walk up behind her, his stride matching hers. With one hand he firmly griped the dress at the small of her back while his other hand smoothly tugged the zipper back up to place. Iris took a sharp intake of breath. Heat once again curling tightly in her stomach. A little surprised that the act of zipping up her dress could be such a turn on.

Barry’s hands then moved to curl around her hips, forcing Iris to stop as she was pulled back against his chest.

“You don’t play fair Miss West,” Barry murmured against her ear as his fingers gently stroked the soft fabric that stretched across her hips.

“Neither do you Mr Allen,” Iris countered when Barry dipped his head down to start placing warm kisses along the skin of her neck.

If the two of them had no other plans for that night Barry probably would have peeled that dress off her body. Iris would have slowly undone of the buttons of his shirt while they kissed. When they were both free of their clothes they would have probably made love on the rug in front of fire. Maybe share a bottle of wine between them as they moved on to fool around on the couch or even the peninsula in the kitchen.

Unfortunately for them they had a house warming party to host.

Just as Barry was about to kiss along the tender skin of her jawline the door bell rang.

“Our guests are here,” Iris said a little breathlessly.

Barry gave a non committal hum while pulling Iris’s body closer to his.

“Barry,” Iris said more firmly this time. “You need to get the door.”

“Fine,” Barry sighed out, “But we will continue this later. After everyone leaves.” 

Iris turned around and went up to her tip toes to press a soft kiss to Barry’s lips.

“I’ll be holding you to that,” She grinned against his lips.


End file.
